Path of the Inquisitor
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: Astharoshe never felt like she could belong anywhere. Her mixed blood was already a massive factor but her own past has made it hard to accept those in her life. But after a favor gone horribly wrong, Astharoshe finds herself in a war she never expected surrounded by both enemies and the people who will become her closest family and perhaps even someone she loves.
1. Chapter 1: Crisis at Hand!

**I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition - As much as I wish I could so I would make the damn sequel already - it belongs to it's original creators (who are amazing in their own right). The opening is 'When it Falls' by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending song is CROSS GAME by Alice Nine.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Crisis at Hand! The Mysterious Prisoner?_**

 _Opening:_

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood_

 _The innocents will lay in_

 _When in the end you've failed to save them?_

 _Their dying eyes_

 _Are wide and white like snow_

 _And now they know_

 _The cost of trusting you's obliteration_

 _Mirrors will shatter_

 _Crushed by the weight of the world_

 _The pillars collapse in shame_

 _There'll be no rest_

 _There'll be no love_

 _There'll be no hero in the end_

 _Who will rise above_

 _And when it ends_

 _The good will crawl_

 _The shining light will sink in darkness_

 _Victory for hate incarnate_

 _Misery and pain for all_

 _When it falls_

 _Swallowed by the darkness_

 _Soon the moon is bathed in black_

 _The light of hope is taken_

 _And discontent is the contagion_

 _The blinding eyes_

 _That burn a yellow flame_

 _The embers that remain_

 _Will light the fuse of condemnation_

 _Kingdoms in tatters_

 _Hung on the brink of a war_

 _The peace will succumb to flames_

 _This is not a tragedy_

 _It's not an accident_

 _You placed your faith in fools_

 _And now you'll smother in lament_

 _They play the part of allies_

 _Claiming peace their only goal_

 _But once the fight for power starts_

 _They'll eat each other whole_

 _Their iron gloves point fingers_

 _They'll wage a war of blame_

 _And mankind will wilt in pain_

 _There'll be no rest_

 _There'll be no love_

 _There'll be no hero in the end_

 _Who will rise above_

 _And when it ends_

 _The good will crawl_

 _The shining light will sink in darkness_

 _Victory for hate incarnate_

 _Misery and pain for all_

 _When it falls_

 ** _Pain. Envy. Grief. Loss_**

 _A handful of emotions rush around the hazy, unclear atmosphere that a young woman finds herself in. The green shades that consume her surroundings do nothing to obscure her ivory hair and crimson eyes nor her pointed ears that signify her as an elf._

 _She stands unsteady. Her knees ready to buckle in seconds. Her breaths are harsh and long as she struggles to come to grips with what has happened._

 _Where was she?_

 _What happened?_

 _Where is everyone else?_

 _This questions linger until she notices a bright light – almost like a doorway – that resides at the top of a large climb. A figure – or something like it – lingers beside it, offering it's hand to the young elf who stared in amazement at the sight before beginning her ascent._

 _However, her attempts do not go unnoticed. For as soon as she is halfway up, noises and tiny screams cry out from behind her. As if out of thin air, an army of rather strange looking spiders of all different shapes and sizes start to chase after the girl as if to keep her trapped forever._

 _The woman does not stop though. She won't allow herself to be haunted by her fear. She continues pressing onward towards the top, to the figure, to the door. Eventually, her strength has nearly wanned fully as she stretches out her hand to the mysterious figure – clearly drapped in a golden light that then consumes the world that the elf inhibits._

(Hours later…)

Having finally woken up, the eleven woman sat calmly in her cell surrounded by guards that bore a uniform that she did not recognise. After everything that had happened in the past few hours, she had been locked away as a prisoner and was given no reason for it. But despite being a prisoner, she could move freely apart from her hands – which were cuffed together. Perhaps it was done to help ward off the strange green energy that was pulsing from the elf's left hand.

She moved it slightly, causing her left hand to spark with the strange green energy that it now possessed. From personal experience, the woman knew that it was not magic of any kind that this world should possess and yet it was now attached to her.

But why?

She was disturbed from her thoughts when the jail door swung open and two women walked in. One appeared calm and tranquil given what had only occurred hours before whilst the other was a torrent of anger and fury – clearly directed at the prisoner. The elf couldn't but tense up as her eyes wandered between the two women, almost daring them to try and attack her – something that she felt could happen depending on how the situation would play out.

The more aggressive woman walked behind her whilst the other watched from the side, her eyes almost devoid of any real emotion. The former leaned down "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?"

The elf blinked at the question but gave no direct response, permitting the woman to continue to speak "the conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead…"

She circled the elf with a cold harsh stare "Everyone…except for you!"

The bitterness and anger in her was clear to see just through tone alone. But that didn't phase the prisoner in the slightest, instead the elf narrowed her red eyes "You think I'm responsible? That I'm the one that caused it to happen?"

The woman snarled and roughly grabbed the prisoner's hand "Explain this." The green energy once again radiated from her hand, causing the elf to pull away in shock and confusion "I can't."

"What do you mean you…can't!"

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."

The human woman almost glowed with rage as she roughly grabbed the eleven woman "YOUR LYING!"

The other woman pulled the former from the prisoner. She stood in between the two woman, almost as to stop one from killing or harming the other "We need her Cassandra."

The elf dropped her head to the floor, somewhat dazed by the talks "I never imagined that this would happen. All those people…are dead?"

The other human moved away from Cassandra, who stood back from the other two. She kneeled down to the prisoner's level and asked calmly "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

"I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then…" the elf trailed off for a moment as she tried to unscramble her mind "I think there was a woman…"

"A woman?"

The elf met the woman's curious gaze "She reached out to me, like she was trying to save my life, but then everything…"

Cassandra moved between the two, her eyes still focused on the eleven prisoner as she spoke "Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The other woman, Leliana, complied as she exited the cell in a rush. Cassandra instead went down to the prisoner and with a key, began removing the shackles she wore on her arms. The elf looked at human with worry "What did happen?"

Cassandra's lips formed a thin line "It be best if I show you."

* * *

Once the elf could move her arms freely, Cassandra helped her stand and began to direct her out of the jail. The guards opened the doors without any complaint allowing for the elf to witness the 'rift' that Cassandra had referred to earlier and perhaps what she'd been meant to be shown.

"We call it the Breach." Cassandra spoke plainly as her gaze was focused on the large attorcity that was located in the sky "It's a massive rift that into the world of demons that has been growing with every passing hour since it appeared."

"Its…massive."

"It's also not the only such rift. Just the largest." Cassandra continued "All of them were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

The elf raised her eyebrow's "Can one explosion really do that?"

"This one did." The woman spoke as turned around "And unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the whole world."

A loud thundering sound almost immediately struck from the Breach just as Cassandra had finished speaking. The shockwave was massive, many felt the effects of the wave. But the Elf felt a pain strike her hand like no other pain than she had felt before in her life. it sent to her knee's gasping for breath as her left hand struck out to the Breach, almost as if it was calling her towards it.

Cassandra kneeled down beside her "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…it is killing you."

She took the elf's green hand "This may be the key to stopping this, but we don't have much time. It may be our only chance and yours."

That irritated the elf "So…you still think that I'm responsible for all of this?"

Cassandra shook her head "Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

The elven woman narrowed her eyes "And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect." Cassandra's tone was serious "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way…"

The elf took a deep breath "I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes…"

Cassandra gave a small smile "Thank you."

She then helped the elf up once more but before leading her further, she asked one more question "What is your name elf?"

"my name?"

"If we are going to be working together…I should know your name" Cassandra responded bluntly "or do you prefer being called 'prisoner' the entire time?"

The elf was slightly taken aback at the sarcastic tone the human had used given how she seemed rather aggressive for such speech, but with a small smile of her own she introduced herself "I'm…Astharoshe*. Astha for short…"

"I'm Cassandra, as your probably aware, and I'm a Seeker for the chantry" the woman gave a small nod before taking Astha's hand "But we can save the formalities for later…we need to get you to that breach."

Cassandra looked Astha up and down "Given that I won't be able to constantly protect you...will you need a weapon? Like a Bow or Sword or...Staff?"

Despite flinching at the obvious contempt in Cassandra's voice when she mentioned the weapon of a Mage, the Elf managed to form a thin smile "I'll be just fine. As long as I have my own abilities and this dagger..." Astha flashed an iridescent and jagged dagger that was hidden under her waist to the Seeker "I should be able to protect the both of us on our way up."

"O-Of course..." Cassandra replied, dumbfounded that she had missed the previously unseen weapon on Astha during her imprisonment "Shall we get a move on?"

"Let's not waste any time then."

* * *

"Commander…we have more wounded coming up the mountain."

Cullen turned to face the panicked scout, a grim look on his face as eyes travelled over the entire makeshift camp that they had managed to set up given their circumstances. However, it was just bad luck that the elements were not in their favour as the small band of soldiers attempted to make it further towards the giant Breach in the sky.

"Do we have any healers on standby?" Cullen asked as the wounded began to enter. He couldn't help but be disappointed and annoyed when the scout shook their head "Tell any of the healers that are looking over the lesser wounded that these men need more aid."

The scout moved off and the former Templar sighed heavily as he looked over the rough map of the mountains that had been constructed. It felt like they were getting nowhere whereas the Breach was only getting bigger and bigger with every minute. And to add insult to injury, the Breach was sending demon's of all kinds down to hinder their progress further.

"By the maker…what are we going to do."

"CULLEN!"

The Commander perked up when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. At the entrance to the camp was Leliana, looking like she had been in a few fights on the way here, who ran over to the commander somewhat more relieved that when he had seen her hours ago.

"Sister Leliana what is it?" Cullen asked thoughtfully as Spymaster took a few seconds to catch her breath "Have we made any progress further down."

"I've got good news and bad news" Leliana responded honestly "Which would you rather here first?"

"The bad news…"

Leliana sighed "A few of my scouts went missing earlier on when they investigated the mountain path, no one has heard from them in hours."

"Then's its likely their either dead or near so…" Cullen admitted gravely "It was my mistake for allowing them to take such a risk."

"No the fault is mine…but I would feel better if we could spare some men to go search for them when the option is available."

"I'll see to it sister." The commander responded as he watched another batch of troops begin to assault the upper peaks "And what of the good news?"

"Cassandra should be joining us soon…she managed to enlist some help I believe as well."

"Help?" Cullen questioned whilst rolling his eyes in disbelief "I doubt anyone is willing to help right now…who did she get?"

"The…prisoner."

The blonde blinked in confusion before his jaw dropped "Did you just say that Cassandra is bringing the prisoner _here?_ The very person she blames for the Divine's death?"

"I at least hope that Cassandra was able to bring her here willingly" Leliana replied before heading further down the camp "She shouldn't be much longer…where is our guest waiting for us?"

"Keep heading straight and then turn right!" Cullen called as another shock wave sent many soldiers to their knees and making him reaffirm his footing "Roderick should be waiting…"

Leliana nodded as she continued on her way. Cullen looked the Breach with contempt, he tried to imagine the formerly unconscious prisoner helping end this madness but found only a small chuckle of disbelief in place. However, he knew that they needed to end this soon…so with a proud look he took his sword and shield and headed up to join his men currently fighting whatever monstrosity was causing so many injured.

 _Ending:_

 _What we swore as we admired where the light shines upon_  
 _is the future we will build upon that's ours and ours alone_  
 _Where even the light of dawn pierces far and bright,_  
 _in the wonderland that's awakening_  
 _A wave of emotion that flooded in are drawing near_  
 _and in a world unsolvable with algorithms_  
 _should you ever lose the light_  
 _the hourglass behind your heart will never reset_  
 _So, let the dice fly, get out and follow the light!_  
 _May you soar into tomorrow, faster than your heart can beat,_  
 _through your journey with no end in sight_  
 _There are no meaningless tears here_  
 _so, let this reach you, voice out there._

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this new story of mine. I hope to continue it and finish it very soon!**

 **PS. Here are the links to what Astha looks like (currently) and the dagger mentioned (All rights below to the original creators):**

 **. /typemoon/images/1/1d/Rule_ /revision/latest?cb=20130616225056 - the dagger.**

 **. .full. - Astha**

 **PPS. Don't forget to review, favourite, follow or PM me if you feel like it!**

 **Notes:**

 ***Astharoshe is named after a character from the anime/manga/light novel series Trinity Blood - I love this show so much and the manga is even better! If you wish to know more, I am also writing a fanfic on said series as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two New Companions?

**I am thankful for everyone that has already started to support this story! Thank you so much - especially to the people that have followed or favorited it!**

 **Anyway, the prologue section of this story will end next chapter and then we'll get to the meet of things. Also I am considering allowing more OC's to feature in this story (be warned they may not be major characters) so if you feel like it, don't be afraid to share one for me to use in this story ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition - As much as I wish I could so I would make the damn sequel already - it belongs to it's original creators (who are amazing in their own right). The opening is 'When it Falls' by Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and the ending song is CROSS GAME by Alice Nine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Two New Companions? To Believe or Not Believe?_**

 _Opening:_

 _Maybe red's like roses?_

 _Maybe it's the pool of blood_

 _The innocents will lay in_

 _When in the end, you've failed to save them?_

 _Their dying eyes_

 _Are wide and white like snow_

 _And now they know_

 _The cost of trusting you's obliteration_

 _Mirrors will shatter_

 _Crushed by the weight of the world_

 _The pillars collapse in shame_

 _There'll be no rest_

 _There'll be no love_

 _There'll be no hero in the end_

 _Who will rise above_

 _And when it ends_

 _The good will crawl_

 _The shining light will sink in darkness_

 _Victory for hate incarnate_

 _Misery and pain for all_

 _When it falls_

 _Swallowed by the darkness_

 _Soon the moon is bathed in black_

 _The light of hope is taken_

 _And discontent is the contagion_

 _The blinding eyes_

 _That burn a yellow flame_

 _The embers that remain_

 _Will light the fuse of condemnation_

 _Kingdoms in tatters_

 _Hung on the brink of a war_

 _The peace will succumb to flames_

 _This is not a tragedy_

 _It's not an accident_

 _You placed your faith in fools_

 _And now you'll smother in lament_

 _They play the part of allies_

 _Claiming peace their only goal_

 _But once the fight for power starts_

 _They'll eat each other whole_

 _Their iron gloves point fingers_

 _They'll wage a war of blame_

 _And mankind will wilt in pain_

 _There'll be no rest_

 _There'll be no love_

 _There'll be no hero in the end_

 _Who will rise above_

 _And when it ends_

 _The good will crawl_

 _The shining light will sink in darkness_

 _Victory for hate incarnate_

 _Misery and pain for all_

 _When it falls_

"Quickly, before more come through!"

Astha was shocked to find her hand grabbed suddenly by another elf, whom thrust it towards the glowing green rift that had spewed out demons only moments before. However, within seconds the rift vanished from its place and the air felt somewhat lighter.

She turned to the elf "What did you do?"

He smirked "I did nothing the credit is yours."

Astha frowned and looked down at her strange hand "At least this thing is good for something."

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand" he explained calmly "I theorized the mark might be able to close the Rift's that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct."

' _He theorized it would work'_ Astha thought in disbelief ' _what would've happened to me if the mark didn't work huh?"_

Cassandra stepped forward "Meaning that if that mark could accomplish this, it could close the Breach itself."

The male elf nodded "Possibly" he gestured to Astha "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Astha raised an eyebrow at his claim. Out of everything that she had been told on this day, that was one of the most outrageous things – why would someone like her be the bringer of salvation? A saviour? It was almost ironic "If my father could here this man he would burst out laughing."

"Good to know. And here I thought be ass-deep in demons forever."

The group was approached by a man of small stature – a dwarf – with a smile on both his face and in his eyes, despite the less than fortunate circumstances. Cassandra seemed to be annoyed, the male elf showed no real change in his calm demeanour whilst Astha was worried that she hadn't seen him when she and Cassandra had reached the men fighting.

The dwarf held out his hand to Astha "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

He winked at Cassandra causing her to grunt in disapproval. Astha, on the other hand, hesitated "Are…you with the chantry?"

The elf beside chuckled "Is that a serious question?"

Varric rubbed the back on his neck "Well technically I'm a prisoner, just like you."

Cassandra huffed "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary."

The dwarf smirked "Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events."

Astha smiled and accepted Varric's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Varric."

The elf raised an eyebrow "You may reconsider that stance, in time."

"Aww, how nice." Varric teased "I'm sure that we'll become friends in the valley, chuckles."

"Absolutely Not!" Cassandra declared, her frustration already at maximum "Your 'help' is appreciated Varric, but…"

Varric cut her off "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me."

He said the last part of the sentence with a small flirtatious grin that made both Astha and her fellow elf smile. However, Cassandra let out a frustration groan before moving away from the smart-mouthed dwarf she had come to somewhat tolerate over the years.

The elf cleared his throat "My name is Solas. If there are to be any introductions."

He looked Astha up and down "I'm glad to see that you still live."

Varric sighed "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'. Charming guy, isn't he?"

Astha looked at Solas with some suspicion "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

"Unlike you Solas is an apostate." Cassandra commented from the sidelines.

Astha opened her mouth to reply but Solas beat her to it "technically, with everything going on, aren't all mages currently apostates?"

The elven woman frowned "But I was trying to ask what is an apostate? A rebel mage or one that never studied?"

"In your eyes, maybe, but to the world any mage right now is considered one." Solas replied bluntly "Even if a mage wore garbs as regal as yours."

Astha blushed as she looked down at the short white silk tunic she wore that was decorated by a gold belt and blue fabric draped over the sides of her waist. She quickly placed her hands protectively over her clothing "My clothes are not the main point here! I wanted to know why a mage such as yourself knows so much about the mark on my damn hand!"

Solas chuckled "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any typical mage; such as yourself."

"…I'm a typical mage huh?" Astha muttered quietly as her left eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

Solas, appearing not have heard her words, continued "I came to offer whatever help I can with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

Astha ran a hand through her ivory hair "And what will you do once this is all over?"

"One hopes those that remain in power will remember who helped" Solas replied somewhat bitterly "And those who did not…"

The elven woman smiled "I see…"

Solas turned to the frustrated Seeker "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Whomever this prisoner is…I would not think it possible for them to have possession of such powerful magic."

"Understood" Cassandra replied swiftly as her eyes focused on the Breach "we must get to the forward camp quickly!"

Cassandra soon pressed forward, quickly joined by Solas. Leaving behind only a quiet Astha and an amused Varric "Well, Bianca's excited!"

Astha let out a small laugh before she followed the others. Not noticing that a figure cloaked in a black robe was watching her from a short distance away – their elegant blade lodged in stomach of a dying demon.

* * *

"So, are you Innocent?"

Astha huffed in annoyance at another of Varric's questions just as the group finished killing another bunch of demons "I don't remember what happened…it's all a blur to me."

"Oh, saying stuff like that normally gets you into a tone of extra trouble" Varric replied cheerfully "I'd usually just make something up."

"That's what you would have done" Cassandra said from the front.

"It's how I met you wasn't it?" Varric teased with a smirk "I can never forget it! It was the day all the sunshine and happiness in my life disappeared for good!"

Cassandra huffed "Damned dwarf."

"You love having me around Seeker don't deny it."

"I will always deny it."

Astha leaned over to Solas "Do those to ever stop flirting? Or is it bickering?"

Solas shook his head "I couldn't say. I don't know either of them well enough to assume…I'd imagine though that the moment they aren't in each other's presence that the flirting comes to an end."

"So, it is flirting?" Astha asked for assurance, when Solas nodded the elven woman couldn't help but smirk "Weirdest flirting I've ever seen."

"Indeed."

After some more banter (and/or bickering) the group of four individuals eventually made it to the forward camp. It was rather empty, for the main camp of an army, but given the situation with a giant hole in the sky it was rather forgiving. Leliana was located near the back of the camp alongside a man whom was dressed in chantry attire and possessed the proud, irritable face of a nobleman.

The man looked at the group, particularly Astha, with disgust "Ah…here they come."

Leliana almost smiled as she saw them "You made it." She turned to the man "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." Roderick spat as he looked upon the ivory-haired elf hatefully "as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for execution."

Cassandra scoffed "Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug!" the Chancellor retorted "But a thug that supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana crossed her arms "We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

"JUSTINA IS DEAD!" Roderick shouted angrily "We…must elect a replacement, and obey _Her_ orders on the matter!"

"What about the Breach?" Astha spoke annoyed at the arrogance the man possessed "You know the real fucking problem right now? The one that could kill us all before you even get the chance to elect another Divine?!"

"You're the damned cause of that mess in the sky" Roderick pointed at Astha accusingly "You killed everyone that was in charge in that explosion!"

Cassandra frowned at Roderick's words, but didn't stop him when he chose to speak "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late" Cassandra's eyes filled with determination and strength "If we can't than I strongly imagine that no one else can."

Roderick threw his arms up in disbelief "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple." Cassandra replied "It's the quickest route to ending all of this."

Leliana shook her head "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

As everyone looked towards the mountains, Cassandra voiced her disapproval "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Enough of this!" Roderick declared as he looked to Cassandra in fear "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!"

As he finished speaking the Breach let off another pulse of immense power that caused the ground to become unstable momentarily. Astha held back a hiss of pain as the mark on her hand flared up again, but she was not going to show weakness to a disapproving clerk from the Chantry.

Cassandra turned to Astha with a serious expression "How do you think we should proceed? Take the mountain path or charge with the soldiers still here?"

Astha pondered for a few moments her choices. She considered each possible outcome that could occur along with the risk factors involved in each. But, she did eventually come to a decision. She turned to Cassandra and announced "I'll take the mountain path with Varric and Leliana."

Cassandra blinked in confusion "What about Solas and I?"

Astha smirked "I want the two of you to head up and join the soldiers currently fighting the demons there." She turned to Leliana "Is anyone leading those soldiers up there?"

Leliana smiled "Commander Cullen is. I believe he will be capable to help with whatever you have planned."

"Heh...so 'Curly' is up there fighting demons already." Varric laughed softly "that bastard always knew how to get to places much quicker than any of us."

Astha nodded "So, if the Commander is fine then it shouldn't be a problem for the two of you to help him and his men. When I'm done in the mountains, I'll rush down and help you out if you need it. But we need to work together, I'm sure you all know what's at stake here."

The group then spilt up, but not before Roderick left some chilling words for Cassandra: "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Cassandra did not appear to give any reaction to his harsh words. But Astha frowned and narrowed her eyes at the absolute bullshit that a man that supposedly serves an almighty being would say to one of the Chantry's most devote followers."

"A delightful man, isn't he?" Leliana asked from beside Astha causing Varric to chuckle.

"Yep he was definitely an interesting chantry member for sure" Varric sneered "Just another member on the distrustful people that will eventually accept us group."

Astha rolled her eyes "I'm just going to enjoy making him eat those words of his."

 _Ending:_

 _What we swore as we admired where the light shines upon_  
 _is the future we will build upon that's ours and ours alone_  
 _Where even the light of dawn pierces far and bright,_  
 _in the wonderland that's awakening_  
 _A wave of emotion that flooded in are drawing near_  
 _and in a world unsolvable with algorithms_  
 _should you ever lose the light_  
 _the hourglass behind your heart will never reset_  
 _So, let the dice fly, get out and follow the light!_  
 _May you soar into tomorrow, faster than your heart can beat,_  
 _through your journey with no end in sight_  
 _There are no meaningless tears here_  
 _so, let this reach you, voice out there._

* * *

 **Hope everyone looks forward to the neck chapter!**

 **\- Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


End file.
